


Nights

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, sleeping issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: What is normal for most People is a struggle for the Winchesters, as they have never experienced that luxury of a normal life.They have found solace and peace in their unique closeness and connection though…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed something else to write and anything else wasn't working. Oo!
> 
> As usual and to warn you, this is no Beta, i am no native and what ever mistakes there are...., well you have to take them...best with a smile.  
> ^^P  
> *wave*

Nights SPN FF

Dean watched contently, still wondering how this all had happened, when, not so much why…as he was listening to the Cars passing by on that mountain road next to that cheap motel they had chosen for their stay, while he was gently brushing some of Sam’s hair out of the way.

Sleep never came easy to either of them, and working themselves till complete exhaustion was the Winchesters way to shut down body and mind, at least for a little while, at some point during their days, a normal night rest long past their existence.

Sam’s breath had finally evened out, his eyes finally found focus behind the lids and his trembling body had calmed.

“He is asleep.” The Angel stated the obvious, but giving the older Hunter a peace of mind just by assuring the fact in that deep, collected voice of his, while handing Dean some Tea.  
It wasn’t the Hunters preferred hot liquid but he hadn’t given up on sleeping that night yet.

“Is he dreaming?” The dark blond wanted to know, his green eyes slightly glowing in the dark being in their Angel’s presence.  
Castiel nodded calmly, watching Sam as well.

They had come a long, sad way, from sleeping alone, in the same room to the same bed.  
What should have been a signal of calm happiness was not entirely for the Winchesters and not for their Angel.

“He finds comfort in your touch.” Castiel mentioned subdued, almost whispering to not disturb the Humans fragile slumber.  
And feeling safe in the dark, Dean actually smiled, his hand once more caressing his Brother’s forehead and this stupid, soft hippy hair…

“You’re keeping watch?” Dean wanted to know, his voice leveled, and already knowing the answer.  
But it had become their ritual, their small thing to wish each other good night. And Castiel didn’t mind, actually enjoying that moment he knew Dean was completely with him, focused and aware.  
“I will watch over you.” The Angel stated softly, saving the Hunter's smile even in the dark.  
And with a silently, prayed ‘thank you Cass…’, Dean put the barely touched, still steaming drink aside, slowly moving down and beneath the blanket as well.  
He gently pulled Sam in his arms, slotting in place like he was made for, before he turned at Castiel for one last time, trustingly closing his emerald eyes, waiting for the Angel to put him to sleep and literally knock him out…

Just another of their intimated rituals they had so hard fought for…  
“You stay?” Dean whispered in his last words, his eyes still closed and just out of habit, as he was forced into his peace and before Castiel answered.  
“I will keep you both safe.”

End…


End file.
